This study is designed to improve the basis for diagnosis to pancreatitis, delineate its pathophysiology, describe its natural history and improve its treatment. Radioimmunoassay and electrophoretic separations combined with measurement of enzymatic activity will be used to improve the specificity of determining serum enzymes of pancreatic orgin. Raidoimmunoassay of glucagon, relationship of those hormones to acute and chronic pancreatitis. Pancreatography will be further developed for use preoperatively and operatively as a basis for operation for chronic pancreatitis. The causes of fluid shirts, changes in vascular permeability and fat necrosis will be studied in acute pancreatitis.